


We Can Mend Each Other

by Savapple



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savapple/pseuds/Savapple
Summary: This will be a series of snapshots post season 2 that feature the characters further learning what it means to care for each other. It will specifically feature Clay and Justin and their brotherhood, but often include Zach, Alex, Jess, and Tony as well as sometimes other characters. It will also continually reference events in season 1 and 2, and the chapters are in no particular order. ( I just love these characters wayyyyy too much and can't let them go.) This show has wrecked my life. (Ugh.) (This is also my first fanfic ever.)





	We Can Mend Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> So I may or may not continue this depending on how I feel because I'm not really a confident writer and I'm insanely busy but I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it! These characters have just deeply affected my life and heart, especially Clay, Justin, and Alex. And Clay and Justin's brotherhood. I really hope that this will be an outlet for that, and I appreciate any feedback.

Justin groaned, stretched his arms above his head, and yawned as he slumped into the front seat of Clay’s Prius. It was a crisp, cool Tuesday in October, and although Justin was getting used to being back in school full time, it didn’t mean he liked it.

“Dude, I am so screwed. I totally fucked up that test on Huckleberry Finn during fourth,” he said as his adopted brother turned the key in the ignition.

“Uh-huh,” Clay murmured absently under his breath. “That sucks man.”

Justin frowned. That wasn’t exactly the response he had expected. For whatever reason, Justin supposed it was just Clay being the complete nerd that he was, he took a very intense interest in Justin’s grades. He’d practically given Justin an entire Mark Twain seminar during this unit. Justin had expected Clay to give him a lecture on paying more attention to his advice. Or, at least some panic.

“Hey, is it okay if I stop somewhere on the way home?” Clay asked, changing the subject.

“Sure, whatever you need. Please, tell me that we’re going to Monet’s. I could kill for one of those banana mango thingies you got me addicted to.”

Clay managed a sort of half smile/ wince. “Not exactly what I had in mind.”

“Oh okay, sure,” Justin tentatively replied, wondering what exactly Clay needed to do that had him in such a serious mood. Fuck if he knew. He decided he would just be quiet and let Clay do whatever it was that he needed.

**……**

 

Ten minutes later, understanding suddenly dawned on Justin as Clay turned down Cemetery road. “Shit…” he murmured under his breath, a solemn expression overcoming his handsome features.

“Yeah,” said Clay, “I’m really sorry I didn’t ask you about this ahead of time. It was a crappy thing to do.”

“It’s alright. It really isn’t any of my business anyway. I get it.”

“It is your business. And …still, it was crappy. You can stay in the car if you want.”

“No… I. No. I think maybe I would like to come. It could… I don’t know, maybe sort of be good for me? That is, if you’re okay with it.”

“Sure,” Clay replied, giving his brother a sad and knowing smile. “I’d like that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

Clay parked and as they got out of the Prius and walked towards Hannah’s headstone neither boy said a word.

“ _Hannah Baker. August 28 th – October 9th,_” Justin read off the headstone. “Shit… October 9th. I should have figured that out. I’m really sorry bro.”

“Yeah. God, I can’t believe it’s really been a year. Sometimes it still feels like yesterday, like it all just happened. She would have been eighteen…”

“Yep. I’m still really sorry I missed the funeral. I wanted to go really frigging bad. I think that was probably the worst day in juvie, thinking about how all you guys were there and wishing I was with you. I bet it was beautiful.” Justin murmured sadly.

“I missed you there, and so did everyone else,” Clay replied. “And it was beautiful… in a really sad devastating sort of way. You know, I think she would be really, really happy. About us being brothers." 

“Yeah, she totally would. I really did like her, you know. A lot.”

“Yeah, I’m sure she could really tell after that fucking photo,”  he said. But then Clay looked up and saw the palpable hurt and sadness in Justin’s eyes and immediately regretted it. “Justin… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that. I’m such a dick.”

“Yeah, you did. And it’s true. But you also know I’m sorry, right? I’ll always be sorry, forever. And I was then, too. I never meant for it to happen. And I hope you know... that when I went after Bryce that day in the hallway, and eventually in court, it was just as much for Hannah as it was for Jess.”

Clay nodded. “Yeah, I know that now.”

“Good,” Justin said with conviction. “She was probably one of the kindest people I met. And when she found out about my mom and Seth that night… she was so fucking nice to me. She didn’t like judge me and shit. I kinda just wanted to stay in her room forever.”

“Yeah, I would have too,” He paused before continuing, “She really liked you too. I remember one time when I was at a basketball game with her and she said she wanted to get the complete high school experience. But all she was looking at was you, which pissed me off, so I asked “Justin is the complete high school experience?””

“Well, to be fair, I totally was,” Justin quipped with his signature cocky smirk.

Clay rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Dickhead.”

“Hey,” Justin exclaimed, a real, genuine grin suddenly spreading across his face from ear to ear. “Did she ever tell you about that time when she ditched me on the bus?”

“What? No.”

“Oh God, you’ve gotta know. So, this one time after school, it was before the picture and everything, we pulled up next to her in Zach’s Audi and I asked if she wanted a ride. Now that I think of it, you were with her, actually. Being Hannah, she says _no_ and then goes and gets on the fucking school bus. So I follow her and eventually get her number. But then the bus starts, and she gets up and says she’ll be right back because she forgot her geometry book. So I’m like “Wait!” but she’s already gone and the bus is pulling out and I was like “Shit.” So I pull the window down and yell “Hey, where the hell is this thing going?” And she’s just like “No clue, I don’t take the bus either!” And just like that, I’ve been fucking trapped on a bus by Hannah Baker.”

“Oh.My.God.” Clay got out through spastic laughs. “That is _such_ a Hannah thing to do.”

And then the two teenage brothers were laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. In the middle of a cemetery. Like a couple of maniac douchebags.

“Yeah, she was pretty something,” Justin said with a smile when they had finally calmed down. “Hey, is that Zach and Alex?” he asked as a familiar silver convertible pulled up.

“Sure is,” replied Clay as their friends stepped out of the car. “Looks like you had the same idea as us!” he called.

“Yeah, I guess so, replied Zach with a nervous smile. “Did you guys just get here? You don’t have to go or anything.”

“No, we were just leaving. We’ll let you guys take your turn," he said as Alex hugged him. 

“Thanks, we appreciate it..” Zach murmured gratefully as Justin clapped him on the back before the two close friends embraced.

**……**

 

Clay exhaled once he and Justin were both back in the Prius. “Thank you for coming with me… it felt good to not do that alone.”

“You’re really welcome bro. I think it was probably time that I did that myself.”

Clay glanced in his direction and acknowledged his words with a nod before Justin reached over to affectionately ruffle Clay’s hair.

“Hey, don’t do that! I actually combed it this morning.”

“Again, you are _so_ uptight.”

“ _Am not_ ,” Clay scowled in response. Then, suddenly, he brightened. “Hey, do you maybe want to go to Monet’s for those banana mango smoothies now?!”

Justin beamed. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (: (I do not own 13 Reasons Why or anything from it.)


End file.
